Dragon Age II: The Youngest Hawke
by EliseHawke
Summary: Garret Hawke had another sibling, his little nine year old sister Elise. This her story, read about her life growing up in Kirkwall after fleeing the Blight. She will face tough choices that will make her question her beliefs and she will face challenges that may cost her, her life. (I'm crap at summaries) This is my first story, so please be nice :) (AU) (Hawke x ?)
1. Beginning

**The Youngest Hawke**

**Chapter One**

I watched as my home was burnt to the ground by the darkspawn. My mother burst in to tears, my eldest brother Garret calmed her and then we fled. We stopped for a quick break and I heard my brother Carver and my sister Bethany arguing.

"That's easy for you to say Bethany! We've been running since Ostagar!" Yelled Carver, while gesturing to himself and Garret.

They continued to argue till Garret and mother convinced them to worry about the situation at hand. We were about to start running again, however the darkspawn surrounded us. Garret's Mabari hound, Thorin defended us as mother shielded me during the fight. My siblings have been fighting tooth and nail for our survival. Once the fighting was finished we ran ahead for twenty minutes or so. "We have to get away." stated Carver, thank you captain obvious! "To where?" questioned Bethany, She does have a point even if we do get away from this horde, we have nowhere to go. I wish father was here. "As long as it's away from the darkspawn, does it matter?" joked Garret... He always likes to lighten the mood, but our lives are hanging in the balance. Even if I say that I can't help at the smile tugging at my lips.

"We could go to Kirkwall." suggested mother. All my siblings stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"There are a lot of templars in Kirkwall mother..." explained Bethany, with her being an apostate mage and the thought of her being surround by templars is bound to cause worry. The adults stared to discuss their options; they aren't any to be honest. While they were talking I spotted two people fighting more darkspawn. My brother Garret also saw and rushed to help them, he may be a sarcastic and a joker but he also as a knack for being reckless and running in to trouble. Mother grabbed my arm and we took cover away from the fighting. I wish I was older, because then I could fight to.

The fighting took forever, it didn't help that more darkspawn kept appearing from out of nowhere. I saw one of the people we spotted get hurt, it looks really deep... I hope he will be okay. When the darkspawn had all been struck down everyone came together. It seems we the people we spotted were a templar and a solider. They introduced themselves as Aveline and Wesley and explained that Aveline was at Ostagar and Wesley was worried for his wife and abandoned his duties as a templar to look for her. Wesley being a templar was weary of my sister, but they came to an agreement. We began to flee once again, I'm guessing to Kirkwall.

"What is your name child?" asked Wesley, he was leaning against mother.

"My name is Elise..." oh great! Now I get shy!

Wesley chuckled "How old are you?"

"I'm eight. I'll be a grown up soon, then I'll protect my family."

I will protect those who are important to me. Father always said you must protect those you hold dear at all costs. Father...

"You will indeed, however try not to grow up to fast or you're whole childhood will pass in the blink of an eye." I stared at him in confusion. What's so great about being a child, you're weak and powerless. That's why I have to grow up and get stronger.

"If you grow up to fast you'll miss important life lessons." that is something to ponder I suppose. I nodded in understanding.

After a few more encounters with the darkspawn we reached a mountain top. To everyone's horror a very large ogre was rushing towards us. Wesley quickly pushed me out the way. I heard Aveline cry out his name and I looked up to see a Wesley being snapped in half by the ogre... I made my way to Wesley, he was dead... Thorin killed any darkspawn that dared attack us. After all the remaining darkspawn had been killed, Aveline rushed towards us. She burst in to tears as she cradled Wesley's unmoving body, everyone stood there in silence. We were about to keep moving again, but the darkspawn had other ideas because they had surrounded us again. I thought we were done for, but a dragon swooped down and killed all the darkspawn in the area.

The Dragon however was no dragon at all, it was a mage. She introduced herself as Flemeth the witch of the wilds; I can't believe I'm in the presence of **The Flemeth**! She also explained that Wesley had been corrupted by the darkspawn taint and was going to die very soon anyway, although I don't think it comforted Aveline at all. She also tried to bargain with us, safe passage to the ship to take us to Kirkwall in exchange for delivering her necklace. Brother agreed. I can scarcely believe what happened afterwards, I rode on a dragon! I do wish we had rode her all the way to Kirkwall though, instead of just to the docks…

I wish my first experience on a boat was as positive... it smelt, it was crowded and we rode on it for two weeks. During those two weeks I apologised to Aveline, it was my fault Wesley had to die like that. He died protecting me. She shook her head tears forming in her eyes "it wasn't your fault little Hawke, it was the darkspawn." she hugged me as she cried and I hugged her back.

Once we docked in Gallows of Kirkwall, we faced a new problem. They weren't excepting any more refugees. Can't we catch a break? We were told to go and see the knight in charge; however that didn't go over well... The refuges started to fight against us, once we mentioned that we had family in Kirkwall. "They've only just got off the boat! We've been here for four stinking days! Come on boys!"

Since the darkspawn has come, there has been so much fighting...

The knight agreed to go get our Uncle Gamlen. It was ages till he came to the docks, ugh so much waiting. Why are our choices always either fight or wait? He and mother quickly ran up to each other and embraced in a big hug. He and the others were discussing ways to get us in to the city. Our options were to work for a smuggler or mercenary for a year... I can't wait till something good happens... because we seem to be only having bad luck! After a long debate Garret, Bethany, Carver and Aveline agreed to work for the smuggler Athenril. I heard mother whisper "my children... are being sold in to servitude..."

Gamlen was talking to the knight about our entrance.

"We've made it. We're safe!" sighed Bethany in relief.

"Well for at least a year." added Carver.

"Yes. Well let's not do that again" said Garret

"Wish Malcolm could be here with us..." whispered mother. Me too...

"And Wesley." added Aveline. Me too...

We've lost so much...

"Well there's nowhere to go but up from here."

**End of Chapter One**

**_SPOILER ALERT: Carver or Bethany will not die here._**

**_Default Hawke male appearance._**


	2. Meeting Varric and giants

**Chapter Two**

It's been nearly a year since we've came to Kirkwall. My siblings are no longer working for Athenril, but now we have another problem... Bethany. It's not her fault, it's because she's an apostate and we don't have Athenril's protection from the templars or The Circle anymore. However Garret and Carver said that they are trying convincing a Dwarf called Bartrand to hire them for an expedition to The Deep Roads, they said if they can get on this expedition we won't have to live in Lowtown anymore and Bethany will be safe.

"Your Birthday is next week. What would you like?" Mother asked. I had forgotten about my birthday, it seemed trivial compared to all the problems we're currently facing.

"I don't know mother." however knowing my mother she won't be satisfied until I give her an answer. "How about a cake?" Cake is the best part of a Birthday after all.

"Just a cake? Are you sure love?" She asked sceptically. I nodded.

"There isn't anything I need mother, besides who doesn't love cake?" I smiled at her. She's trying her best to make sure we live happily despite the circumstances.

She smiled at me and pulled me in to an embrace. "I'm sorry love, but things will be different soon." I gave a low chuckle; no matter what we do something always seems to knock us down again, although it's nice to hope.

It was sundown by the time the others came home, however they brought someone else with them. "The name's Varric kid." he grinned at me and extended his hand. I have never saw a beardless dwarf before. "It's nice to meet you Varric, my name's Elise." I took his hand. "Well looks like one of the Hawke siblings has manners." he mused. I giggled, because my siblings' excluding Bethany of course, always came across as either too blunt or they make smart remarks.

They explained that Varric was Bartrand's brother and that he wanted them to become partners instead of hired muscle. Just like everything in life there was a catch. They had to find fifty sovereigns. "That's a lot of coin, brother..." I stated worriedly. Any normal person would be worried, but not Garret. It's weird, when I'm around him it's like all our problems don't exists anymore. That night the whole house was filled with laughter, Varric telling is exaggerated stories and Garret and Carver rivalry banter. It was days like this that the idea of hope flourished.

The next day me, mother and Gamlen were left in the house while everyone else was looking for a former Grey Warden. I don't understand why a Grey Warden would be here former or otherwise. Although strange things tend to happen a lot in Kirkwall.

I am tired of staying in the house so I've decided to explore the city a bit more. "Mother! I'm going out." she looked at me curiously, but said nothing other than "Okay dear. Please be home before sundown."

Where haven't I been...? I've seen everything there is too see in Lowtown and Hightown is to snobby for my taste and Darktown is too depressing... so I guess that leaves the Docks and the gallows, but there is no way I'm going anywhere near the gallows without my eldest brother. To the Docks I go!

Once I reached the Docks I noticed the giants everyone has been talking about. And true to the rumour they are giants! They towered over everyone! I decide to observe them; I don't think their bad like everyone thinks, because everyone calls us Fereldans bad too. I think it's because we're different from them, people don't like things different from them. It's a sad fact of life.

After observing them for about two hours I got bored. Don't they do anything other than stand there and snarl? Maybe if I talk to them they'd look less hostile. So I mustered up my courage and said "Hello." They didn't even acknowledge me... "HEY! Don't ignore me!" time for pleasantries is over. "What basra?" he growled. I have a suspicious feeling that 'basra' is an insult.

"I have a name, ya know! It's Elise." I don't know why I'm getting so angry.

"You and your kind are basra and nothing more." I think I found out why he as making me so angry, it's because he's looking down at me. Not in the physical sense which everyone has too, but in the sense on worth.

"What does basra mean? If you insist on calling me it, I want to know what it means." He scoffed at me when I said this... Rude much!

"It means thing. A thing without purpose." okay, rude!

"I do too have a purpose!" he looked amuse when I said this

"What is your purpose then" another giant asked looking amused also.

"To protect those who are important to me." That's my purpose, I will protect my family. The giants on the other hand looked at me as if I had said the funniest thing in the world.

"You are neither a solider nor a healer. How will you protect them?" I clenched my fist so tight that I began to bleed. "I'll get stronger..." I whispered. This caught there attention. "I'll get stronger, so that one day I'll be able to protect them!" I yelled at them.

"We shall see imekari." again with the foreign language...

"What does word mean?"

"It means child." Rude! I may not be full grown, but I am no child.

"I admit I may not be fully grown yet, however I am no child." I grumbled and stormed off.

As I was leaving the Docks I heard them talking amongst themselves. "What an odd Bas imekari."

I'll show them! Tomorrow I'm going to come down again and prove to them that I'm not a child and that I'll be able to protect my family. Stupid giants.

**End of Chapter Two.**

Please comment, follow and favourite if you like my story. :3


	3. Duel?

**Chapter Three**

By the time I got home it was already past sunset… Mother was extremely angry "What did I say before you left? Someone as young as you should not be wondering the streets after dark." I must have really worried her. "I'm sorry mother, I was exploring and I lost track of time." She sighed and brought me in a hug. "I'm sorry darling, you just worried me so much. Your big brothers and sisters are always getting it to trouble-"

"We're not always getting it to trouble Mother." Laughed Garret.

"Not always getting in trouble? Maker you must be joking." Mother sighed, shaking her head. I couldn't help but giggle.

Oh brother's made a new friend. He's and elf, but what are those markings on his skin? I didn't stare at the markings though, 'cause staring is rude. "Hello I'm Elise, what's your name?" it is only polite to introduce oneself before asking someone their name.

"Ha-ha what did I tell you Elf. This one has manners." Chuckled Varric

"So it would seem. Hello to you Elise. I am called Fenris." He smiled at me. I decided I liked Fenris.

They spoke of their day and it sounded very complex. They snuck in to the chantry fought templars and later on they snuck in to an abandoned mansion fought demon. My day doesn't even compare to that… I was going to tell them all about it, but I think it would just bore them.

"I almost forget. Mother, please look at this." Said Bethany gleefully.

It was a paper, what is so important about a piece of paper?

"By the maker! Gamlen! How could you?" My mother was on the brink of tears. What was written on that paper? Mother and Gamlen began to argue and money, an estate and my grandparents. I didn't really understand what was going on. Seeing my confusion Varric took me to the other room and began telling me stories, they were amazing! He told me stories till I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. Brother and his friends were still here. "Morning Elise, are you hungry." Asked Bethany. I felt my stomach and nodded my head, I was really hungry. "I thought so, you didn't eat supper yesterday because of the excitement." She placed a slice of bread with a layer of jam on the table for me. I really like my morning bread and jam, Bethany always make sure I have it too.

"Children I need you to look after Elise today. I am going to appeal to viscount about the Amell estate." Everyone looked shell-shocked.

"Mother we have to run errands and they're not the safest kind.." explained Carver.

I am not a baby! I do not need someone looking after me!

"I can look after myself! I have stuff to do today anyways !" everyone seemed amused by my outburst.

"Humph! I'll be back before sunset!" with that I closed the door behind me and began making my way to the docks.

Once I reached the docks I noticed the giants guarding the entrance to their house, I guess. They saw me and chuckled. I am not going to stand for that. "Hey I do not know any of your names, but I'm going to prove to you that I do have a purpose. Name your challenge." They may be bigger than me, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to back down. They all shared amused glances " very well bas imekari, I have the perfect challenge for you to prove your worth." Said the one furthest for me. "I want you to walk in to our compound and introduce yourself to the Arishok." I looked to the doors of the compound and gulped. I was scared, but there is no turning back now. I swallowed my fear " Okay lead the way!" The large doors opened and I followed the giant. I walked slowly, but I eventually made my way in to the compound. This isn't so bad…

"He is the Arishok bas imekari." One day he is going to call me by my name.

The Arishok raised his brows when he saw me walking towards me. I saw one of the other giants whisper in his ear and I saw a smile tug on his lips. Well it's now or never….

"Good day Mr Arishok. My name is Elise." I felt my face redden, especially when the giants started snickering.

"(Cough) why have you come here bas imekari?"

"I have come to prove my worth." This seemed to surprise him.

"Oh and how is that you plan to do that?"

"Well…um.. They said that I had to walk in to the compound and introduce myself to you…" I was getting redder by the minute.

"You think by walking in to somewhere and introducing yourself will prove your worth?" When oyu put it like that no.

"Well no, so name your challenge and I'll prove my worth."

"I see. Very well then I challenge you to a duel."

Wait what! I have to duel the Arishok?

**End of Chapter Three.**

I feel as though this chapter is a bit crappy…  
my writing mojo has left me… (Sob) :'(

Anyways please comment, follow and favourite if you like my story. :3


	4. Everything hurts!

**Chapter 4**

I really should have thought this through better, me and my big mouth! Where's big brother when I need him? NO! I don't need his help! I can do this on my own! I'm nearly a grown up now and I don't need anyone's help.

"Arishok, accept your challenge. Let us commence this duel and may the best man win!"

I hear the Qunari's laughing at me and my bravado but I won't back down. They will acknowledge me and I will prove my worth. I see the Arishok lifting his blades and positioning himself in to a fighting stance. My knees begin to buckle and there's a lump stuck in my throat but I won't back down. I refuse to back down. I clenched my fists and held my ground. The Arishok opened his mouth and roared a mighty roar and I swear I could feel the whole ground shake. I breathed in, in an attempted to calm myself. It's now or never!

I charged at him. His eyes widened in shock, I doubt he actually thought I would follow through with the challenge. I bet my birthday cake that he thought I would run away. I may be a lot of things, but I am not a coward! I won't run, not again, not after the blight. I've seen darkspawn. I've seen the blight. Compared to them this is nothing.

he composed himself and swung his blade. I ducked and leaped at him, only to be knocked down. The patterned resumed for a while till I manged to find an opening and leaped on his back and without any weapon other than my teeth a bite him. I bite him as hard as I could. I could him yell in pain and I felt him grab my shirt and he flung me across the compound in to the arms another Qunari. The Qunari looked apologetic, but so did the Arishok. The Qunari who had me in his arms placed me on the floor. I struggled to stand still. The world was spinning, and then It went dark.

When I woke it was dark. Damn! Mother is going to be so mad when I get home! I tried to get up. OW! Everything hurt! I will not cry. I fought my tears.

"Are you in pain?"

I turned to the direction of the voice. It was an Elf? What was an Elf doing here? He asked me again awaiting my reply. I bite my lip and shock my head. I'm fine I don't need anyone's help.

"You are a stubborn child, aren't you? Well they did tell me as much." Who told him? I chose to argue with him about child thing. It was a losing battle at the moment.

"I'm fine. I need to get home; my mother must be worried." I tried to get once more, it was just as difficult as before. He placed his hands on my shoulders and made me lie down again.

"Rest." He simply said. As much as I would have loved to argue, I was consumed by sleep and soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next time I woke it was morning. Mother is going to kill me! I managed to sit up, though I was still very sore. I know I'm the one who wanted to prove my worth, but did have to fight so rough! He is a full grown adult he should know better than fight someone smaller than himself. Although I can't complain I was the first one to attack, but I didn't know I would be in so much pain afterwards. I really am weak. I want to be stronger! I can't protect anyone like I am now. They are going to get hurt unless I am stronger. They could die! Just…. Just like Wesley… if I had been stronger he wouldn't have had to die.

I observed my surroundings. I think I'm still in the compound, on some sort of bed. I began to walk. I have no idea where in the compound I am, but sitting still won't get me out. After a walking for ages I finally managed to find myself back in main part of the compound. I know this because I see the Arishok's chair. I sighed in relief. Okay I only have to walk back to Lowtown till I'm home!

"Elise!?"

I spun to find out who called my name. Uh oh! I see Garret, Carver, Varric and someone I don't know…. Aww how nice, it looks like he's made a new friend.

"Elise, what are you doing here? Why didn't you come home last night? Is this where you've been this whole time!? Mother's been worried sick!" yelled Carver

"well, uh- You see... uh." His yelling was making my head hurt! Like really really hurt! I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Well!?"

The whole world went back again. I really need to stop passing out.

**End of chapter 4**

Still having trouble writing. So I'm going to apologise in advance. In addition to apologising for the late update, well really late update.


	5. Not a chapter, but an opportunity

This is not a chapter!

I was thinking about having you guys vote on who Bethany, Carver and Hawke end up with or if they stay single.

So if you want to take part in the voting just put a comment in the reviews.

Thank you to all that take part!

Love Elise

xx


	6. Kit

**Chapter 5 **

When I awoke I was in my bed at home. Maker, what happened? Oh wait I remember. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Not returning before sunset, going to the compound, getting my butt kicked by the Arishok, the list is endless. I turned and groaned in to my pillow.

"Feeling better I see, little Hawke." I looked up to see Varric. I nodded.

"I don't hurt anymore. I'm guessing Bethany used her magic to heal me?"

"She sure did. You gave us quite a fright. What were you doing there anyhow?"

My cheeks reddened. Should I tell him the truth? He'll Just laugh at me or call me a silly child. Although, if I don't tell the truth I might end up in more trouble… What to do, what to do. He must have noticed my reluctance or something because he just smiled and said "I won't laugh or judge you. I give you my word." I took a deep breath and told him about my encounter with the Qunari and the Arishok. His eyes widened, his mouth agape.

"You might have better manners, but you are just as reckless as your brother." He chuckled, but his face soon grew more serious "You're just lucky you didn't die."

"I Know. I just need to get stronger and I thought if they acknowledged me I would be one stop closer to that." I looked down and began to twiddle with my fingers.

"Why do you want to get stronger? Is it just for the sake of it?" I shook my head.

"I don't want any more people to die. If I'm stronger I can protect them. Besides you all are going to the Deep Roads soon and who's going to protect mother?" He raised his hand and patted me on the head, giving me a warm smile.

"Don't grow up to fast little Hawke. These should be the best years of your life." Wesley said something similar to that. What so good about being a child? People die and you're too weak to protect them. Anyway I wish he would stop calling me little Hawke! I am not little. Plus, Hawke is my brother's name. I want my own name, a name that represents me and not my brother.

"Can't you find a better name for me other than little Hawke?" I glare at him. I gave him my best glare, but all he did was chuckle. Damn. He stared at me, as if he was evaluating me.

"Would you prefer Chomper?" I felt the blood rise to my cheeks "I heard you bite the Arishok pretty hard."

"You wouldn't." I glared at him as I tried to hit him. He found this far to amusing.

"Alright, alright. How about Kit?" Kit? As in a baby fox!?

"I'm not a baby."

"Well you're not full grown either and I think you need to grow in to your fangs more. Especially if you try and go up against Qunari."

Kit, huh? Well it's not the worst name in the world and it's my own nickname and it represents me, not my brother. Just me.

"Well Kit, you're lucky your siblings decided not to tell your mother about your adventure." Wait what? "They just told her that you had an accident near the docks and got yourself hurt." Why did they? Never mind, I know why. If mother found out she would faint from the shock and I'll never be allowed out again. I guess I should thank them when I see them, and apologise.

On that note all three of them walked in.

"How's my little warrior doing?" smiled Garret. He didn't seem mad, but then again he never gets mad (at me anyway).

"I'm fine." I advert my eyes when I catch Carver looking at me. I should really apologise for worrying them. Breathe in, and out. "I'm sorry. All of you."

"I'm Sorry too little sister." Carver sat on the edge of the bed. He tousled my hair like he used to do when I was younger. "But you must understand why I was angry, right?" I nodded. "Then why was I angry?" I thought about the answer for a moment and said "Because I made you worry." He shook his head.

"Because I was afraid." Afraid? Afraid of what? I looked at him in confusion. "I was afraid I'd never see my annoying" I scowled at him. I am not annoying. "Adorable little sister again. I thought I had lost you forever." He pulled me in for a hug. I could feel his tears hit my cheeks. Why was he crying? Carver never cries anymore. He must have really been scared.

I still want to get stronger, and I still like exploring. However, I'll try and be more careful and be back before sunset. And I'll stop challenging giants to duels. Although, I need to go to the Docks and find out if they acknowledge me even a little.

"Brother I want to go the Compound again." Everyone looked at me as if I grew two heads. "I need to find out something." Garret looked at me had gave a hearty laugh.

"Very well." It seemed everyone's gaze shifted to him. But take Fenris with you if you wish to go the Compound again." Fenris? Why?

"Do you understand Elise? Under no circumstance are you allowed to go alone."

"I see you are assigning me so extra work Hawke. Like travelling with you wasn't enough." I looked down. I don't want to force Fenris in to anything he doesn't want to do.

"Well at least this could give me a break from that mage. I can't stand travelling with him." What mage?

I sat there with utter confusion. What is happening right now.

"Well then little Hawke. It would seem that I have been assigned as your compound escort." I shook my head, to everyone's amazement and confusion.

"it's not little Hawke. It's Kit, right Varric?" I looked at him, only to be greeted with a smile. "I don't want feel forced in to anything Fenris." He laughed and patted my head. By now my hair must be the world's biggest birds nest.

"it's no trouble. Dare I say it, but it sounds very interesting. Although I will apologise in advance as I will only be able to accompany you when I am free of your reckless brother."

He extended his hand for me to take, I did the same. As we shook hands I saw a smile grace his face. It was only a small one, but he looks nice when he smiles.

**End of Chapter 5**

I am not sure where I am going with this. I kind of just typed and this came out… But hey! At Least I updated quicker than last time, right? (Laughs nervously).

The current voting results.

**Carver **

Merrill - 2

Isabella

Ander

Fenris

Alone

**Bethany **

Sebastian - 1

Isabella - 1

Merrill

Ander- 1

Fenris

Alone

**Hawke **

Isabella - 2

Merrill

Ander

Fenris

Varric

Alone - 1

**Elise **

Alone

Fenris – 2


End file.
